Winning and Losing
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: Alice used to be the most popular girl at camp...She had it all. She won everything, dated the hottest guy in camp, and then it all came crashing down. Her boyfriend cheated on her, most of the camp is either afraid of her, or hates her. Thalia and Nico, her brother, are her only friends. She both likes and hates it this way. But soon, things begin to change.
1. Boats And Notes

I woke up to the sound of somebody yelling my name.

"Alice! Alicia Di Angelo, wake up!" the person said, shaking my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my best friend, Thalia Grace.

"Thalia, what are you doing in here? And what time is it?" I snapped, pulling my covers over my head.

"I am getting you ready for water training. And it's 7:55...so you are kinda late..." Thalia smirked.

I suddenly noticed that she was wearing a white bikini top and bottom, decorated with lightning bolts.

"Did you wake Nico up" I asked.

"No," she responded, "He's sick, remember."

I sat up, and looked over at Nico's bed. Sure enough, he was laying there, snoring away. I wasn't entirely convinced that his "satyr fur allergies" were real.

Nico is my brother. We both go to Camp called Camp Half-Blood. Kids like us come here because they are special. Not special like mentally insane, or talented in maths or something. No, we are special because we are half Greek God on either our mother's side, or our father's side. In my case, I, Alicia Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo's case, our Godly father is Hades, God of the Dead. And unlike most demigods here, we actually have the same mother.

Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky, King of the Gods, and also known as (behind his back) The King of Stupidity.

Percy Jackson, the person I dislike most here, is the son of Poseidon, the Sea God.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are known as the Big Three. They all rule major parts of the world, while the other gods rule things like love, wine, and brains.

While this might be fun for them, it is not fun for their kids. Being the daughter, or son, of a Big Three God attracts a LOT of monsters. In fact, several times, monsters have told me that I stink of the earth. I'm still not sure if they mean that as a complement, or an insult.

"Alright, I'm getting up...let me get changed though.." I sighed, as I left my warm, comfortable bed.

"Okay, and you may want to play nicely in the lake, because Percy will be there...and I don't think Chiron wants another fiasco like last time." Thalia was struggling not to laugh.

Let's just say it involved a lot of water, armed skeletons, mud, and jellyfish.

I didn't bother answering, and instead stalked into one of the two large walk-in closets. I heard Thalia laugh a little, but then she walked out the door.

Water sports were supposed to teach us how to swim, and canoe, and not panic if you are thrown into water by an enemy. But mostly, it consisted of splashing, waves crashing down on my head because of Percy's "accidents" and well placed kicks and bone balls from me to him.

I quickly put on a black bikini top and bottom, and marched out to the lake. After about 5 minutes of walking, I wasn't shivering, and I didn't have goose-bumps. Unfortunately, Percy would probably make it extra cold for me.

I arrived at the lake, and sure enough, there was Percy, grinning mischievously at me. My heart felt like it was doing a back flip, which was very common when I saw him. I hated it when it did that, because there was absolutely no reason for it to be doing that. I despised Percy.

I stepped into the lake, and Percy immediately focused on the water. Suddenly, just as I predicted, the water grew to freezing cold. Unfortunately, I was the only one affected by this new temperature.

I saw about 24 kids there. I spotted Thalia, who waved, Percy, who stuck his tongue out, and then I noticed Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Aka, Percy's girlfriend who hates me. The feeling is mutual.

Annabeth was glaring at me. I met her gaze cheerfully, and smiled sweetly at her. I quickly glanced at Thalia, who was watching the scene with mild interest, and made a cloud of sand rise up. Thalia's eyes lit up with excitement, and she caused the winds to make the sand into a large sword, and threw it at Annabeth.

The sand sword exploded when it touched Annabeth, showering her in sand. She quickly dove underwater, and when she came back up, her eyes were blazing with fury. But before she could do anything, Chiron trotted up.

Chiron was our camp director. He was also a centaur. He trained any hero that comes to Camp Half-Blood.

"Heroes!" He began. "Today, we will begin by canoeing. I will be putting you in pairs, and there is to be no fighting about it!"

He pulled a list out of his brown leather bag, but before he could begin reading, Travis and Conner Stoll ran up.

"Wait!" They both yelled breathlessly.

Travis and Conner were sons of Hermes, the god of pranks, thieves, and messages. They were also twins, making it almost impossible to tell them apart. They both have trouble maker smiles, tan skin, and sparkling brown eyes. The only difference I can tell is that Conner is 16, like me, and Travis is 17, meaning Travis is taller. I kinda have a crush on Conner, though it is very tiny, and if anybody found out, I would die of embarrassment.

"Ah, how kind of you boys to join us." Chiron said dryly.

"Yeah, sorry Chiron we were busy prankin-ahem, visiting the Aphrodite cabin." Conner and Travis said.

"Uh huh," Chiron didn't look convinced, but let it go.

"As I was saying, I will be pairing you up, with no arguing."

Once again, he looked at the list, and began to speak. I silently prayed I wouldn't be with Percy, or Annabeth. Thankfully, it was only the Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena, and Hermes cabins, so I didn't have to worry about my other rivals, such as almost the entire Ares cabin, and a couple Nemesis kids, and some Hecate kids.

Chiron began calling out names.

"Thalia and Annabeth"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Travis and Conner"

"Nick and Drew"

"Malcolm and Elizabeth"

"Kate and Jack"

"Jill and Chris"

I was starting to get worried. Percy's name hadn't been called, and neither had mine.

"Bruce and Ruby"

"Jason and Piper"

"Peter and Lily"

"Aiden and Carly"

"Lisa and Daniel"

I knew it was coming. There were only two uncalled kids left, and they were...

"Percy and Alice!"

I groaned. Hello, water in my face for an entire hour.

I trudged slowly through the water, not even attempting to move quickly. Percy, apparently, was not having that. He summoned a short, unnoticeable wave, and sent me splashing through water towards his canoe. The wave didn't go down until I was a foot away from he and the canoe.

I stepped back angrily and turned around. Percy clearly wasn't done antagonizing me. He spun me around with water, until I was once again facing him.

"What do you want, Perseus?" I said his name as if it was poison in my mouth.

He grinned, and dunked me under the water, knowing very well that I hated being underwater. I stayed very still, determined not to give him the satisfaction of watching me struggle. When I felt like I was about to pass out, he let me up.

I angrily got into the chariot, and listened to Chiron's instructions.

"You will all play fairly, with good sportsmanship." he said

I wanted to laugh. Percy and I in a boat together was bad enough. But to actually expect us to play fairly. That was kind of unrealistic.

"You are to work together as a team, to reach the finish line. The winner gets this." Chiron held up a ziploc bag of drachmas, the Greek demigod currency. "In here holds 60 drachmas. I will equally divide it between the winning team, so that you both get 30. Good Luck!"

Percy immediately began to paddle. I did absolutely nothing with my oar for several reasons: my father was Hades, and he owned all riches under the earth, and was happy to give me what I needed, so I was practically rich, and had no need for drachmas. Also, Percy could control water, making the boat go much faster. And lastly, I would not lift a finger to help Percy win.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I answered with my eyes closed, while leaning back on the canoe. "What does it look like? I'm relaxing while the most annoying boy in the world wins a race."

"Ok...I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that first part," he cheerfully said, "But I must say, it's a bit unfair for you to not have to do anything."

"Says the idiot who can control water." I retorted.

I saw Percy's face light up.

"Oh, shoot." I muttered.

"Speaking of controlling water..." Percy grinned.

All of a sudden, waves of water crashed over my head. Over and over again, never stopping.

"Will you help me now, Alli?" Percy asked innocently.

"Fine. But don't call me Alli." I said angrily.

"What was that Alli? I couldn't hear you...Did you say you wouldn't help?" Percy looked at me with wide eyes.

I clenched my fists and tried to keep myself from smacking my dagger at him. It wouldn't kill him, at least. I have three different daggers, and two of them are hidden. I learned from Jason, Piper, and Leo that it is always good to have silver on hand, so I keep a thin silver dagger strapped onto my navy blue jacket that I wear whenever I leave camp. I have a celestial bronze dagger, for monsters, strapped to my arm. I usually keep that on my arm, or in my drawer beside my bed. My favorite is my jet black dagger, strapped to my knife belt. I use it on demigods, because it does not kill. Instead, it freezes my opponent.

"Yes, seaweed brain, I will help." I growled.

Before he could pretend he didn't understand, I sat up, and grabbed an oar, and began to paddle. Percy seemed smug as he resumed paddling.

As predicted, every drop of water from our oars hit my face. I didn't say anything, but I was seriously considering using my awesome daughter-of Hades demigod powers to open up a underground tunnel. Or Shadow-Travelling to my cabin. Both of those options sounded pretty good. But before I could make up my mind on whether I should do anything or not, something hit me in the back of my head.

I picked it up from the bottom of the canoe with one hand, the other handling the oar. It turned out to be a note that read:

** "How's the romantic boat ride?-Thals"**

I rolled my eyes. I wondered how I would write a response. As if she'd read my mind, a pencil knocked into my nose. She really needed to work on her aim with her daughter-of-Zeus wind powers.

I quickly glanced at Percy, who was paying me no mind, and scribbled a response.

1. Not "romantic" dummy

2. It's terrible, he is deliberately splashing me.

3. I'm probably going to ditch at this point.

How's your boat ride with Annabeth? Also, how'd you get a pencil?

I set the paper and pencil behind me, knowing that Thalia would use her wind powers to summon it to her once again. You might say demigod note-passing is a bit different from mortal note-passing.


	2. Girl Time

Sure enough, both the paper and pencil rose up and flew to Thalia, who caught it. You might say demigod note passing is a little different from normal mortal note passing.

I saw her read the note, and she pointed to Annabeth.

She began writing, and soon I had the note in my hands. It read:

**You forget, Annabeth does actually like me. I didn't tell her the pencil was so we could pass notes though. So yeah, pencil's from Annabeth, boat ride is pretty good. Better than yours, anyway.**

I rolled my eyes. It was true, Annabeth did like Thalia. Something about history with each other. Annabeth only hated me. Literally. She didn't hate Clarisse as much as she hated me.

"What's that?" Percy turned back to look at me.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Passing notes…how immature…" Percy said condescendingly.

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" I retorted.

Percy chuckled. "Defensive, aren't you?"

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Absolutely not! It will be a sad, sad day when Percy Jackson stops talking." he gasped.

"Will it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it will." He assured me. I merely rolled my eyes, and stuffed the note in my pocket. I didn't really have anything else to say to her.

"So who're you going with to the fireworks?" Percy asked.

If I'd had water in my mouth, I probably would have spat it out. "Excuse me?" I asked my eyes wide.

Percy shrugged. "I was just wondering. Everyone's saying that Connor's gonna ask you, I wanted to know if it was true." He said. "Although…" he paused. "What boy would want to be with you?"

Luckily for him, I knew he was just teasing. "Nobody has asked me yet, if you must know, and actually, I hadn't planned on going. " I said.

"Oh." Percy nodded.

I thought about who I would go with, if I were to go. Connor, Travis and I were best friends; I could go with one of them, as friends of course. I made up my mind. If asked by one of them, I would go…

"Come on paddle faster! Annabeth and Thalia are winning!" Percy urged me.

"Just make the water faster." I frowned.

"I will not. That's cheating." Percy stuck his nose in the air. "Besides, if I won by cheating, Annabeth would never let me hear the end of it. And if I lose because you won't paddle fast enough, she'll never let me hear the end of it. And you will have some extreme plumbing problems. So go FASTER!" Percy said.

I groaned, and moved my arms faster.

Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and I all crossed the line at the same time.

"It looks like we have a tie!" Chiron yelled.

"Who gets the money?!" Thalia yelled back.

"I will equally divide the money between the 4 of you, so you will each get 15 drachmas." Chiron explained. Everyone else docked the boats, and followed us out of the boats. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and I stood in a short line.

Chiron went along the line, starting with Annabeth, and ending with me. I held my bag, slightly smug.

"Alright, it is free activity time, all cabins will join at the woods, for a game of Capture The Flag, taken place at 5:30 pm. Dismissed!" Chiron ended the game.

The class dispersed, going off in different directions, some in pairs, some in groups, others walking solo. As for me, a most people drifted away, except for my best friends. Well, one best friend. Thalia. The others were just people I've hung out with.

The people who drifted away from me gave me uneasy looks, like I made them nervous, or something. I guess that's understandable. I'm not exactly a social butterfly…I wear gothic style clothes, my outfits usually consisting of band tees, ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. My makeup is heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow, and dark red lip gloss. And several people have told me that my deep, dark, black eyes are creepy and startling. They say that it's like I see inside of people, pulling out all of their thoughts, and they feel like that they're being analyzed. All I want to say to that is: "Look, I'm not a freaking psychic, alright?"

"Just ignore them." Thalia murmured, noticing that people were very obviously staying away from me.

"Do you think I have the cheese touch or something? Will you get cursed if I touch you?" I taunted the crowd. Some of them chuckled, others just walked away faster, and the rest gave me nasty looks.

"Well, you never know." Said a very familiar voice.

"Ah, is that the fakest girl in the world? What's your name again? Botox? Liposuction? Weird Nose Job?" I laughed quietly at my own joke. What can I say, I crack myself up.

"The name's Drew." Drew said.

"Oh my Gods, you're dumb. It was a _joke_, idiot. I was calling you half of the surgical corrections you've gotten." I explained.

Drew got kind of a glazed, confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were those too many words? Was the phrase _surgical correction _too complicated? My god, there are too many idiots in the world. I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes, and started to walk away.

"G-Get her! We'll make her the girliest camper here! She shall bear the shoes of shame!" Drew cackled.

"Drew, stop it." Piper, the only Aphrodite camper I liked, said.

"Shut up, Pipes." Drew narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me Pipes. And, I'm the Cabin Counselor, so shut those shiny pink lips." Piper said cheerfully.

Drew curled her lip. "Fine, whatever. This isn't over, though, weirdo." She shot at me.

Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you help?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to seem rude; I genuinely wanted to know why she helped me.

"Well, I didn't want you to suffer the girly curse too, so I just told her to leave you alone." Piper shrugged.

"Oh…Thanks." I said awkwardly. I wasn't exactly used to Aphrodite kids helping me out.

"You're welcome." Piper responded, giving me a beautiful smile.

I stood there, kinda awkwardly. "Er…I'm still wet, I gotta go get changed…see you around Piper…"

"Bye…what's your name?"

"Alice." I half-heartedly smiled, and walked away to my cabin with Thalia.

"She was nice." She commented.

"Yeah. It's always a surprise to have an Aphrodite kid be normal." I grinned.

Thalia laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower, wake Nico up for me, would you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Thalia agreed, walking over to a sleeping Nico.

I walked into my bathroom, grabbed some clothes, Vanilla Spice body wash, and Cinnamon Apple shampoo.

I washed up, so in a few minutes, I smelled amazing, rather than smelling like a slightly dirty river. I quickly dried myself off, and got changed into my favorite outfit….Black skinny jeans with a Black Veil Brides T-Shirt. I ran a brush through my long, dyed black hair, and started to line my eyes. I had a lot to do, as I had pretty much skipped my morning routine, because I slept in.

So I continued to carefully do my eye makeup, and finally finished, adding the last touch of lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_'I look fine_.' I thought. Feeling refreshed, I walked out.

Thalia was waiting for me in the bedroom. "Where's Nico?" I asked.

"He just left. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, and didn't brush his hair or teeth, or anything!" Thalia frowned.

I sighed. My brother often did that. "Just ignore it, it's not our problem."

"Hey, have you been asked to the fireworks yet? It's coming up in a month." Thalia asked.

"No, not yet. Have you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I few times." Thalia said, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Really?" I laughed. "Who?"

"Um…Well, there was Leo, I said no, um, this guy from the Apollo cabin…and…um…Nico…" she said Nico's name quietly.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Um…Nico asked me, as friends, to the fireworks…" Thalia was definitely blushing now.

"What'd you say?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, I politely told him I wasn't going." Thalia explained.

"Ah." I raised my eyebrows, and laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, come on, let's go hang out, ok? Maybe some boys will ask us." I said sarcastically.

"I hope not." Thalia snorted.

She and I laughed, and I nodded in agreement. Then we walked out the door, ready to have some fun, no responsibilities at all.

(**_I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I really am! Review to tell me what you think, and/or how I could make it better, maybe? Thanks!)_**


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

As Thalia and I walked through camp, I noticed that almost every camper was chatting with a boy.

_'Clearly Aphrodite was up to something.' _I mentally rolled my eyes.

Then I saw my least favorite couple nearby. Annabeth and Percy were making out on a low branch, on a shady tree by the Poseidon cabin.

"Get a room!" I yelled.

Percy and Annabeth broke apart. Percy caught sight of me and rolled his eyes and laughed. Annabeth however, got absolutely furious. She swung off of the tree and started to stalk towards me.

Thalia tugged on my arm. "Um, Alice, I'm not sure if you should've interrupted them…" she said.

I saw Percy sigh, and walk after Annabeth.

"What do you want, Di Angelo?" Annabeth said angrily.

"Oh, nothing, I was just…ahem…_politely _telling you to take your love inside." I cheerfully explained.

Percy snorted. "It's my tree, Alice. It's in the perimeter of my cabin. Therefore, you have no power on what we do inside that space."

"Wow, hanging out around Wise-girl here has done the impossible…it made you…SMART!" I clutched at my throat.

Percy snorted and chuckled a bit, but quickly stifled it after Annabeth gave him an irritated look.

"Um, I'm feeling…kinda…Er…awkward here, so I'm gonna go, bye Alice, catch up with ya later." Thalia left.

"Bye, Thals." I waved. Then I turned back to Percy and Annabeth.

"Now-" I began.

"No, don't even talk. You and I are going to have a little chat." Annabeth snapped.

"To have a fully functioning chat, I have to be able to chat." I pointed out.

Percy looked down, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Annabeth didn't see him, and instead gave me the Evil Eye. She grabbed my arm, and practically dragged me to a shady area.

Then she suddenly let go of my arm, and I almost, almost fell over. Luckily I caught myself, and instead, sat down in a comfortable looking spot. I motioned for her to politely sit.

She rolled her eyes irritably, but did sit down.

"Now," I began.

"No." she interrupted. "You listen to me. I understand, if you still like Percy. But he's mine, and I would like to keep him _my _boyfriend for as long as possible. Stay away from him." She said.

"look, Annie, I'm not in love with your boyfriend," I began again.

Once again she interrupted me. "You might not _think _you do, but everyone else sees it. Aphrodite kids have started placing bets on Percy and I, to see how long he stays with me, before dumping me to go back to you." She scowled.

"Well yeah. That's what they do." I snorted. "Anyway, here's what's happening: Did Percy and I date at one point? Yes. Was it a happy relationship? Yes. Did he dump me for _you?_ Yes. See, Annie, yeah, we dated, and yeah, we were one of the most popular couples, but it was replaced by you! Now all I am in camp is the weird goth chick. Or, as the idiots call me, the whiny emo." I said, a tiny bit sad. I began thinking about my past.

_'Crap.'_ I thought. See, I had this weird condition thing, where, whenever I thought about things that had really bothered me in my past, I zoned out, unresponsive, until the memory ended. It could take minutes, hours, days…The longest I'd ever gone had been 3 days, shortest being 10 minutes. No matter what anybody did, I couldn't wake up.

So, in this memory, I was walking along the beach, with Percy next to me. Back then I used to dress in girly styles, especially with Percy. So in this memory, I was wearing a white miniskirt, with a faded pink halter top, my hair pulled up in a perfect messy bun, lips cherry red, and my eyes had perfect, shimmery pink eye shadow on them. I remembered I had gone to see one of the Aphrodite girls, and they gave me a makeover for the worst date of my life.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Perce?" I smiled. _Ugh. I was so girly. _

Percy was acting strangely. He kept staring at his feet. Finally, he spoke up.

"Alice…I loved you, honestly, I did. But…there's this other girl…and I feel like she has a connection with me…our relationship, it's just…it feels like it's…I don't even know…" he stammered. "I like you a lot, Alice. But I feel differently about you than I do this girl. And…" he was staring at his feet with more focus, like they might be holding the key to all of the world's problems.

_Oh boy. Here comes the big part…._' _I thought_

Memory me was staring at Percy, with a hurt expression, waiting for his next sentence.

Percy took a deep breath. "Alice, I've been seeing her at the same time as you."

I watched my memory like it was in slow motion.

I watched Memory Me look at him in shock, anger, and sadness. My perfect eyes began to run as tears started coming out. Percy expression looked pained as he saw how hurt Memory Me was.

Memory stood up, and made a rude gesture to Percy, and called him a bad word before running off, Percy calling after her desperately. Memory Me turned back around and yelled, "Leave me alone, douche bag!"

_I grinned, proud of Memory Me. _

Then the memory shimmered. I figured it would be time for my body to wake up again. Instead, it turned into a new memory. _What?_" I thought, surprised. Usually when the memory was over, I woke up. I had never gone into a new memory before. I got kind of worried, but began to watch the memory.

This memory was me walking away from the beach. My mascara and eyeliner was running, my hair was damp and dirty, my shirt and skirt had gotten muddy, and to top it off, my heels broken. As I walked through the camp, many people were pointing at me. A few people came up to me. Two of them were some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, and the other was boy that happened to like bullying me. His name was Chase. **_(A/N I didn't really want to make any of the characters be a bully like him, so I made an OC. Don't kill me.)_**

"Yes?" Memory Me asked in a depressed, monotone voice.

"Aww, did wittle baby Alice get her heart broken?" Chase taunted.

Memory me didn't respond, and instead tried to get past them.

"Ah, not so fast Wittle Alice." He shook his finger in my face. I remember wanting to bite it, but being too scared.

"What do you want?" Memory Me asked quietly.

The girls snickered. "We always knew that Palice would never work out. After all, we did see you cheating on him." The red haired one said.

"What?" Said Memory Me, taken aback.

The blonde girl laughed meanly. "You're _such_ a slut." She said, grinning.

I just looked at them in confusion.

The red head sighed, and threw a whole bunch of pictures at Memory Me.

Memory Me bent down and picked one up at random. It showed a picture of her making out with Luke. (**_A/N Before he was evil) _**

Memory Me gasped, and dropped the picture. "I never went out with him, or kissed him!" she protested.

"Well, duh!" The blonde said, popping her bubblegum. "We used Photoshop. That's Luke making out with some other girl. But no one else knows that." She smiled.

Memory Me widened her eyes, and started looking at some of the other pictures. There was Will Solace…Travis…Beckendorf…Leo…Jason…Connor..

((**_Before they were dead. In fact, Beckendorf and Silena don't die.)_**

"I never kissed any of these people!" Memory Me said, sounding distraught.

"Again, we know! It's Photoshop! But we showed some of them to Percy. That's probably why he broke up with you. Oh, and we showed them to pretty much everyone in camp. And we posted them all over on the internet… They all think you're a desperate slut, now. Silena's really mad at you…so is Piper…and Katie…Travis, Connor and Leo are mad at you…they think you made the pictures for attention." Redhead grinned.

_They're lying!_ I wanted to shriek at memory me. _They never showed the pictures to anyone!_

"Just leave me alone, I never did anything to you!" Memory Me shoved them away from her.

Redhead, Blondie, and Chase laughed, and shoved me to the ground.

"See, now you've made the first move by touching us." Chase hissed.

One by one, they began kicking Memory Me. After a minute, they laughed, and walked away. Memory Me groaned, and got up. She stumbled to the Hades cabin, and reached up into the medicine cabinet.

She pulled down a container of nectar, and stuck a straw in it. Before drinking from it, she turned on the radio.

I remembered what I'd been thinking at the time…

_I'd just wanted to leave the world. Who would miss a girl like me? Everyone thinks I'm a desperate slut anyway. Piper and Silena, my best friends hate me. Connor and Travis, my bros hate me. Percy dumped me for some girl. Just jug down the nectar…it will be fast…You'll leave with music at least. _Memory Me thought as she turned on music, turned it up really loud, and returned to the large cup of nectar.

Memory Me began to drink. It had tasted like lime ice cream, something her grandmother made for her when she was little. She began to drink more…and started focusing on the lyrics, so she could ignore the nausea.

_Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention_

_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen_

_I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed_

_Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted_

_You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_Let's face today_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

Memory Me removed her lips from the cup. She had drunk most of the nectar, but wasn't burning just yet.

She numbly lay down in her cool bed, and fell asleep to the ending song…

_Let's face today_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm_

_Let's face today_

Memory Me didn't even hear the door open, didn't hear the sound of running feet, and didn't hear or feel anybody rushing to pick her up, and take her to the camp hospital.

I watched as Memory Me woke up. Thalia and Nico were sitting by my bed, looking at her with worry.

"Alice?" Nico asked.

"Ungh." Was my intelligent response.

"Alice? What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Nectar…song…redhead, blondie, and chase…pictures…" I mumbled.

Nico frowned. "Say what now?" he asked.

"Redhead, Blondie and Chase took fake pictures of me with guys." Memory me said, coming to my senses.

"What did the pictures show?" Thalia asked.

"Showed me, making out with camp guys…"Memory Me explained.

"But you didn't, right?" Nico asked.

"Nope." I said. "But everybody here says I'm a slut." I slurred.

"Nobody here has seen any pictures, Alice. Chase must've been lying." Thalia smiled.

Memory Me raised her eyebrows. "Percy cheated." I said.

I saw Nico and Thalia's face fill with anger. "Why that little…" Nico began to yell.

Memory Me pressed her hands to her head. "No yelling. Just leave him alone. I've got enough problems." She said.

Memory me began to stand up.

"I dunno Alice…maybe you should stay here?" Thalia suggested.

"No! I've got stuff to do." I frowned.

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes at each other and grinned. I stomped out of the cabin, Thalia and Nico behind me.

Then the memory shimmered again. This time I was actually waking up.

"Alice, Alice wake up." Annabeth was shaking me.

My eyes snapped open. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"10 minutes." She said. "Is that normal with you?" she asked curiously.

"It happens sometimes, when I'm thinking of unpleasant memories." I shrugged.

"Ah." Annabeth looked at me weirdly. I probably just scared her…

"Yeah. So, as I was saying, especially after this memory, I am not interested in your boyfriend, and you don't need to hate me 'cause you're jealous. Because, even if Percy still likes me, I don't. I will never get back together with him." I giggled as the song We Are Never Getting Back Together started playing in my head. I hated pop, but the song kinda went with what was happening in my life.

Annabeth looked at me strangely again. She definitely thought I was nuts by now.

"So, that's it, I'm done, have a nice day." I sighed as I began to walk away.

After viewing those memories, it was like a healed wound had been reopened. When Percy waved, I gave him a look that would kill. He looked hurt and turned away. I sighed, and pulled out my ipod, plugged in my earphones, and turned the music up as loud as it would go.

**_Gah the effects of writers block! The next chapter might take a little while, but for this chapter: Did you enjoy? Ideas? I'm thinking about changing the title, so if you had any ideas, let me know! Thanks to all reviewers and followers, and favorite-ers! _**


	4. Exes and Dates

Chapter 4

I walked past everyone, ignoring them, choosing to focus on my music. I walked without thinking, and ended up in front of the woods. I smiled. I actually enjoyed going into the woods by myself.

I walked in, and jogged to my favorite spot. It was a small little meadow, shaded by numerous trees, and hidden from anyone who was just walking by. Only someone who was actually looking for me would find me.

I walked to the middle of the middle, where a large rock was sitting. I laid across it, and smiled. It was so quiet…it was peaceful, really. No stares, no bullies, no exes. Just me and music.

A new song began to play. It was one of my new favorites. I closed my eyes, and listened.

"Here we go!

Holding on to lies, holding on to ties that vanished

Cut the rope, and fall into the sky

The Devil filled our minds with sadness

The world's a gun, and I've been aiming all my life

Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender,

A warrior of youth!

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

(I am bulletproof)

(I am bulletproof)

(I am bulletproof)

Here I go!

Another prison flight

Another perfect sky I damage

Now I know, just who created life

And why I set my sights to save it.

The world's a gun, and I've been aiming all my life

Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender,

A warrior of youth!

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

And as they take their final breath,

I have built the truth

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!"

(Bulletproof! )

(I am bulletproof! )

About in the middle of the song, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Mentally sighing, I pressed pause on my ipod, and opened my eyes.

It was Percy.

"Never mind," I grumbled, pressing play.

I saw Percy frown, and then he ripped my freaking earphones out.

I irritably sat up. "Give me back my earphones Perseus!" I demanded.

"You shouldn't listen to your music that loud. It'll hurt your ears. I could hear it myself." Percy advised.

"Well, aren't you the smart one now?" I said sarcastically. "Too bad you couldn't have acted smart a year ago." My words had the desired effect. First he looked shocked, then hurt, then angry.

"Look Alice," he began.

I interrupted, "I actually don't care anymore. You were a sucky boyfriend, anyway. But I am going to say how supremely stupid it was of you. Listen to my words: I don't care about you. You ruined my freaking life, and turned half the campers against me. Annabeth hates me because of you. So was it really worth it? Now, I've said my piece, gimme my earphones." I held out my hand.

"Is that all you care about, Alice? Your music and earphones?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hmm, let me think…" I tapped my fingers on my chin. "Apart from Nico and Thalia, yes, that's all I care about. Sorry if you were expecting me to say no, and that I cared about you, but get over yourself. I don't like you anymore." I said bluntly.

"Alice, listen to me. STOP!" he yelled when he saw me open my mouth to speak. "I'm talking right now. I haven't interrupted you, so you can politely listen to me." He said.

I frowned, and listened to him.

"As I was saying, I came to talk to you. I saw the way you looked at me…" he said.

"That was the point…" I muttered quietly.

He narrowed his eyes, but continued speaking. "I saw the way you looked at me. You had a flashback, didn't you." He didn't say it as a question. He had merely stating it, and was waiting for me to confirm it.

I nodded.

"Which memory?" he pressed.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I may be your ex, and you may hate me, but I do want to be your friend." He said pleadingly.

"The one where we broke up." I said, leaving out as many details as possible. No one except for Thalia and Nico knew about me trying to end my life.

"You're leaving something out." Percy said as though he read my mind.

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped. "It's my life. Stay out of it. You decided a long time ago that I wasn't worth your time, anyways." With that I got up, snatched my earphones, and ran head on into a tree, disappearing into blackness.

A minute later, I walked out of the wall in my cabin. I had just shadow traveled. I honestly wasn't quite sure why I hated Percy so much. I just had so many mixed emotions towards him. Hatred, hurt, jealousy, and yes, I still liked him a bit. And I hated him for all of these reasons. Over the last year, I had formed a wall. I tried my best not to feel emotion for people that I cared about. The only people that have been able to get past my wall have been Thalia and Nico. And yet still, I get worried that one day Thalia will start believing the rumors surrounding me, and stop hanging out with me. I hated myself for it. I wished I could be more social, be _normal _but of course, that's not how life works.

I sighed sadly, wishing I could go back to the days when I was happy, and everyone adored me. And yet, I also liked the way things are now. This way, I actually know who my real friends are.

_Ugh. I'm so confused. _I thought as I sighed unhappily. I pulled out my won earphones.

Are a little over half the songs on my Ipod Black Veil Brides? Yes. But I do have other stuff on here, too. Like Coldplay, Greenday, Ramones, and one song by All American Rejects. I had all kinds of stuff. The total amount of songs on my trusty ipod was 500, last time I checked.

I flipped through, until a song, by the Ramones. I made it to the chorus, and started singing along.

"Well I just wanna walk right out

Of this world.

'Cause everybody's got

A poison heart.

A poison Heart.

Yeah!"

**_(A/N sorry if the lyrics are not completely correct. They're from memory, and it's been awhile…and I can't check, because as I write this chapter on Word, my internet's out. So, sorry if the lyrics are incorrect.)_**

After a minute, I got kinda bored with the song, and started flipping through songs again.

Gives you Hell came on. I freaking loved that song. It was so fun to sing along to, and dance to, and listen to. So, of course, I hit play.

"When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it give you hell. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" I chanted.

(**_Again, sorry if lyrics are incorrect. Writing songs from memory here.) _**

I continued to listen to music, and then there was a knock at my door. I paused the song.

"I swear to god, if it's freaking percy again…" I muttered. Just in case, I stuffed my ipod and earphones under my pillow.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Percy. Or Thalia. Or Nico.

It was a boy.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked in confusion. He had light brown hair, black eyes, and tan skin.

"Um, well no, but, see, your pretty, and no one wants to go to the fireworks with me, and um, well, I was wondering, if, well, you know, you'd like to go with, well, you know, me?" he stuttered.

I stared at him in shock for a moment. "Um.." I said.

The boy nodded. "I figured as much." He muttered, and started to walk away.

"N-no, wait! You just surprised me!" I called.

He turned around, and walked back to me, slightly hopeful.

"Oh. Sorry, Alice, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yeah, everyone talks about you…you don't have to go to the fireworks with me, I just wanna get to know you, so I can have my own opinion. Aphrodite girls aren't always…er…accurate." He said.

"Yeah, that's true." I repeated. I frowned. "Whats your name, by the way?"

"Tanner. I'm kinda new. Got here a month ago. Apollo kid." He summed himself up in about 3 sentences.

"Ok, well, we should hang out sometime." I agreed.

"Nice meeting you, Alice." He waved, and walked away again.

I grinned, and walked back inside. Tanner seemed really nice. But you never knew. And actually, although I was ashamed of this, if I did go to the fireworks, it would be with someone that both Percy and Annabeth would hate to see me with.

As I picked up my Ipod, and was about to hit play, there was another knock at my door.

I stood up again once more, and opened the door. "Oh, hey Connor. Come in, come in." I invited him in.

He jogged in at once, and sat down on my bed.

"So watcha need? Pranking advice? Supplies?" I assumed.

"No, for once, actually not." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "Then watcha need?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fireworks with me?" he asked casually.

I laughed. "Who knew I was this popular? Um, well, I actually wasn't planning on going, but I'll let you know if I change my mind, kay Stoll?" I said.

He grinned. "Sure. Thanks Alice." He bopped my head as he jogged past me out my cabin. Had it been anybody else, I would have turned into a Pinja. (**_Pirate Ninja combined. All credit goes to Andy Biersack for coming up with it.) _**But Connor and I had been doing that since we were kids, so it was kinda a tradition by now.

Over the next 10 minutes, 5 boys came to ask me. All of which I wasn't even going to consider going with. There were 2 from Ares, who flirted with me constantly, and touched my face, and waist too much, a boy from Iris that was nice, but I wasn't interested in, another from Apollo, who also was nice, but slightly annoying, a boy from Dionysus, but all he talked about was food and wine, and finally, much to my surprise, a boy from Aphrodite. He was very cute, but I also caught him staring lovingly at his reflection on my black tile floor. He also flipped his hair a lot, which was annoying, and commented on how I could fix my makeup, and clothes, and how if I didn't look so emo that I might actually have a shot at being pretty. Obviously, I turned him down.

I finally got to continue listening to my music, without any more boys asking me to the fireworks. I actually hadn't realized so many boys would consider _me,_ the freak, the outcast, the loner as a date to the fireworks.

I wondered how, and who to pick.

**_A/N: Sooo watcha thinkkk? Who should Alice go with? Will it be Tanner? Or Connor, maybe? I was actually considering Luke, because Percy doesn't really like him that much, and it might make Annabeth jealous…dramaaaa. But, yeah, lemme know if you had a camper in mind. Or if you think I should make an OC. Apologies: Possible Incorrect Lyrics, sucky chapter, and slightly OOC Percy. _**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_I am so sorry if you thought that this was an actual chapter…But see, my problem is, I'm having a supreme case of writer's block. (DUN DUN DUUUN) So, if any of you awesome reviewer people had ideas for the story, then please, share them. Because I do not care if you think it sounds stupid, because I would love to see all ideas. So, yeah, as long as it doesn't go into inappropriate things, I'd be happy to hear it! Pleaase. This is actually one of the only ways to get another chapter, frankly, I'm just that lost. _**

**_**Law and Order DUN DUN** _**


	6. Mortal Friends Are Very Necessary!

Chapter 5.  
**_A/N: Before we begin, a few notes(obviously). _**

**_1. To all those Percabeth lovers out there, do not fear! This will not be a PercyxAlice story. Percabeth shall remain alive! Actually I'm not sure. I'll be posting up a poll on my profile, so if you wanted to give your vote, go do that! Poll ends October 1_****_st_****_ , and so the one with the most votes will win by then! GO!_**

**_2. Thank you Ellie for your ideas and feedback! I actually love your idea, but there will be some slight changes, but that chapter will come a little later on in the chapter. J Oh and I edited my chapters, so the problems you spotted are no longer existing! But if any of you readers spot any, lemme know!_**

**_3. Warning: In some song lyrics there will be swear words. (nothing really bad, just the basic ones, such as damn and hell.) _**

When I woke up, it was dark. Nico was snoring in a bed across the room, but I was suddenly feeling restless. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, and like I said, I was feeling restless, so I decided to go for a walk.

I decided to go out of the boundaries, and go out into the real world. Why? Because I missed my other friends, and I couldn't go on the internet here to Skype with them.

Now knowing where I was going to go, I strapped my daggers onto my waist, then grabbed a small backpack, and stuffed it with my ipod, about 60 dollars, and a water bottle, and then another water bottle filled with nectar, and a ziplock bag filled with ambrosia, just in case, and finally a smartphone I almost never used, unless in emergencies. Then I zipped it shut, and walked out.

I pulled a sweater on over my t-shirt, and shut the cabin door behind me. It was unnervingly quiet out here.

I walked quietly through camp, trying not to be seen by anybody who might be awake. Technically we weren't supposed to go out of Camp boundaries without telling anybody, but hey, when have I ever followed most rules?

But, because the universe hates me, there were two people guarding the boundary.

"Who's there?" one of them asked quietly. The voice sounded familiar…I tried to remember where I had heard it before.

"Um…" I muttered back in response. The person came into the moonlight. Suddenly I recognized him as Tanner.

"Alice? What're you doing out here?" Tanner asked, confused.

"Um…" I said again.

He just watched me, patiently waiting for my response. He grinned when I stared at my shoes silently.

"I'm going out, to see my family and friends." I answered quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Chiron says demigods are not supposed to go out of bounds without letting anybody know."

"I'm letting _you _know." I said.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Fine, I'll let you go out." He raised his finger before I could thank him, and said, "If you let me go with you." He smirked.

I frowned, contemplating this. After about two minutes of him waiting for my answer, and sighed. "Yes, you can come, Tanner."

He smiled condescendingly at me. "I know." He teased. "But hang on. Before we can do anything, I have to make up an excuse to Percy." He said.

"Percy?" I asked, confused.

"The second guard here." He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"You stay here. Be quiet." He shushed me, walking off to a tall figure.

I sat down, and listened in on their conversation…Don't judge me; it was one of the only ways to not go nuts out of boredom.

"Hey Perce, I'm heading out." Tanner said.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Um…out." Tanner said awkwardly.

I shook my head and laughed quietly. Tanner was an awful liar.

"Out where?" I could hear the smirk in Percy's voice.

"Outofcampboundariescoverformemaybe?" Tanner said really fast.

There was a quiet pause.

"Say what now?" Percy asked.

Tanner sucked in a breath. "Alright look…I have to go out of Camp boundaries…it's personal don't ask, and it's really urgent." Tanner said convincingly.

I waited anxiously for Percy's response.

Percy sighed. "Alright fine. But be back by 6:00am. Oh, and you owe me big time, you know." He added.

"Alright, thank you Percy!" Tanner said gratefully, darting away. He made it look like he was heading out of boundaries, but 5 minutes later, he came back into the shadows where I was hiding, and he and I darted out of boundaries undetected.

"So where to my lady?" Tanner asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Well, first you follow me to the busiest road, then I hail a taxi, and we head to the city." I instructed.

"Okeydokey." Tanner agreed.

We began to walk away in silence, when I realized that there was a way to solve my awkwardness. I pulled out my Ipod and earphones, and listened to the first song that came on….I Write Sins Not Tragedies, by Panic at The Disco.

'Well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No I can't help to hear

An exchanging of words.

What a beautiful wedding!

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder.

I tugged out one of my ear buds. "What's up?" I asked.

"I like most music….um, it's ok if you say no, but may I listen as well?" he asked.

I would've said no to anyone else, but in this situation, it would've been plain rude to say no. "Yeah sure!" I smiled, handing him the second ear bud.

I felt suddenly giggly as he came in closer to me, in order to fit the ear bud in.

I pressed play, and the song continued on.

_'What a beautiful wedding!_

_What a beautiful wedding! says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

_The poor groom's bride is a whore._

At this part Tanner grinned, and laughed.

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of_

_Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again!_

I pressed pause on the songlist again, and looked at Tanner. "We're at the right road." I said.

"Cool! Let's wave down a taxi then!" He smiled.

I nodded, and looked for one. Suddenly I saw one driving down the road.

"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I waved my arms, and the taxi came to a stop by us.

"Where to?" He asked as we climbed into the backseat.

"New York City." I said.

He nodded, and started to drive.

"Continuing on with the music?" Tanner asked.

I grinned. "I'm liking you more and more as I get to know you, know that?"

"Ditto." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Here." I handed an ear bud to him, and then put the other one in my ear.

I pressed play, and song after song started to play in my ears. And I loved every minute of it.

Suddenly Tanner calmly picked up my Ipod, and selected one of his own choices.

He hit play, and I realized he had picked "Hey There Delilah," by the Plain White Tees.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

I started to hear Tanner murmuring along the lines, only whenever the singer said Delilah, he said Alicia, my full name.

I pressed pause, and ripped out his ear bud, and my earbud.

"How did you find out my full first name?" I demanded.

"Percy told me." He said, frowning.

"You talk about me with Percy?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"Well, yeah." He said as if this were obvious.

"What do you guys say?" I asked curiously.

"Um…well I asked him what you were like, and he said that you were a really sweet girl once you got past your wall, but if anyone ever got you mad, then you would hate them forever." He said.

I nodded. "Ok that sounds about right. But why were you singing my name instead of Delilah? And why are you talking about me with my ex?" I asked.

Tanner laughed. "Percy said you were smart, Alice. I want to know all this stuff, because I like you."

I just sat there, staring at him in shock.

He frowned sadly, and looked away. "I've just ruined my chances with you, haven't I?" he guessed in a depressed tone.

"N-no! It's just been a while since a boy's wanted to go out with me. But, Tanner, this really is surprising. Can I have some time to think?" I pleaded.

He smiled. "Of Course." He said.

"New York City." The driver suddenly said.

"How much?" I asked.

"49.50" he answered.

I nodded, and handed him 50 dollars.

"Have a nice night." I said, climbing out with Tanner.

Once we were on the sidewalk, and the taxi had driven away, I turned to Tanner.

"Alright, I'm gonna text my friends. Get your weapons out, and be ready to run to a different location once I'm done." I said, pulling out my bronze dagger.

He nodded, and actually pressed on a tattoo of a treble clef on his wrist, and a weapon popped into his hand.

I looked at him in shock. "W-How-What the?" I stuttered.

"Well, I impressed Apollo with winning art contests and writing contests 10 times in a row, and he promised my anything I wanted. I wanted a magic tattoo, and he gave it to me." He grinned.

"That's so awesome." I widened my eyes.

"Yeah. Now call your friends!" he commanded teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out, and turned on my phone. I decided to text my friend Emma first.

Me: _Guess who's in NYC?!_

Emma: _OMG where r u?_

Me: _I'll be in the park where we always go in about 5 minutes. Meet u there? Call the other girls 2._

Emma: _Yeah! We'll be so excited c u soon!_

"Alright, she's gonna meet us in a park we go to, c'mon, let's go! Run!" I said, sprinting down the sidewalk, Tanner at my heels.

We arrived, panting, in the park.

I looked around, looking for Emma.

It looked like she wasn't there yet, so once again, Tanner and I began listening to my Ipod.

A few songs later, there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, raising my hands in case I needed to defend myself.

"Well, well. It wouldn't be Alice if she didn't have earphones in." my best friend Emma stuck her tongue out at me as I teasingly swatted at her.

"Hello to you too!" I rolled my eyes.

She grinned, and gave me a hug.

Let me give a description of Emma: Her hair is naturally blonde, but she constantly has it dyed several shades blue, she has a nose piercing, brown eyes, pale skin, and wears the same gothic style as me…So right now she was wearing ripped black jeans, converse, and a Black Veil Bride t-shirt, with Pierce the Veil Wristbands.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you in forever!" she said.

"I know! I haven't really been up too much, travelling all that stuff." I shrugged. "Cool….who's your boyfriend by the way?" she asked.

Let me just say, Emma is my best friend. We've known eachother since we were 5. We've gone to the same schools, we've always been neighbors, although she once became my roommate for a few months when her parents left on a business trip. She's a bigger friend than Thalia is, and that's saying something. Although, when it comes to me and boys, she drives me insane.

Both Tanner and I blushed.

"Um no, no we're just friends." I explained.

"Oh, ok! So how did you guys meet?" she asked.

"That camp I go to." I said.

"Oh, cool! So you guys get to see each other like, every day!" she said.

"Yeah pretty much. Speaking of friends by the way, where are Ava and Mia?" I asked.

"They said that they were on their way. But you know them, they're probably straightening their hair and putting on more makeup." She laughed.

We tease them all the time. But we're all still best friends, we don't tease them in a mean way. Oh by the way, Ava and Mia are just like Emma and I. They love the same bands we do, they wear the same style we do, and have the same gothic makeup, with their own unique touch added.

So we all have a supremely strong friendship bond. We even drew a special mark on our ankles with sharpies. It's a cute little skull and rose. It looks cooler than it sounds, and I'm the proud artist of them all.

"Oh look, there they are!" Emma shouted.

I looked where she was pointing, and immediately recognized them.

Ava was easily recognized with her bright red and black teased hair. Her makeup was a lot of black eyeliner, red eye shadow on the top and bottom of her eyes, some mascara, and red lipstick.

Mia was definitely the one who stood out the most though. She was more Scene, than Goth, actually. She had dyed her hair multiple colors, so it was mostly black, with a lot of streaks of neon green and pink. She wore a lot of black liquid eyeliner, and light blue eye shadow.

"Hey!" Mia screamed, and charged towards me. I jumped behind Tanner and Emma. "SAVE ME!" I shrieked, and then we all laughed hysterically.

"We missed you!" Ava and Mia said in unison.

"I missed you both so much too!" I said as I hugged them.

"Ok. STOP. Guess what we got!" Mia said.

"What?" I asked.

"TICKETS TO THE CONCERT!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Which concert?" I asked.

"A Black Veil Brides concert!" Ava said, giving me a _duh _look.

"Yeah, and we got like 5 of them! It was going to be Me, Ava, Emma, and two of our other friends, but they ditched on us, and so, now we have enough for you and this boy here!" Mia paused, and looked at Tanner. "Who are you again?" she asked.

"Tanner. And as it happens, I love Black Veil Brides just as much as the rest of you, and I'd be happy to go with Alice here to the concert. But we have to be back in Camp by 6:00am." He explained, grinning.

"Hold up." I held my hands up. "You love Black Veil Brides?"

"Well, yeah. They're freaking awesome." He shrugged.

"Oh my god I FREAKING LOVE You!" I leapt on him, giving him a bear hug.

He laughed as he was knocked to the ground.

"Erm….In like a brotherly/sisterly way." I blushed, getting off of him.

"You sure you're not together?" Emma grinned.

"Yeah." I assured her.

"COME ON! We've got a half hour to get there." Ava rushed us.

"Alright alright!" I laughed.

We all crowded into a passing taxi, and Ava told the lady the address of the concert.

When we arrived, the band was just starting to play their first song.

About halfway through the song "Our Days Are Numbered" Tanner pulled me close to him and kissed me full on the lips.

"I know that you still need time to think. And that's fine. But as our days are numbered, I'd like you to know that no matter what, I will always love you." He whispered.

Me being the socially awkward girl I am, I just stuttered, blushed and looked away. By now Tanner expected this though, and just laughed.

About an hour and a half later, they finished playing.

"Alright…let's go home." I said sadly.

"Are you kidding?" Ava laughed.

"Autograph time now!" Mia said.

"Special passes…" Ava began.

"So we get autographs first!" Mia excitedly finished.

I literally felt like fainting. The idea for sneaking out of Camp was the best idea I'd gotten in a long time.

"So come on!" Emma said, racing towards the autograph table.

Tanner, Me, Ava, and Mia sprinted after her. Ava and Mia had brought their posters, but Emma and I only had our shirts. Tanner only had a scrap piece of paper that he had found in his pocket.

"I'll buy you a poster, for them to autograph for you." I promised him.

We all arrived at the table, where Jinxx, Andy, Ashley, CC, and Jake were calmly sitting.

"Hi!" Mia said, barely containing her excitement.

"Hello." They all said, and smiled, uncapping their sharpies.

"What do you want us to sign?" Andy asked.

"Well, we," Ava pointed to herself , Mia, and Tanner "Would like our posters signed. And they," Ava pointed to me and Emma, "Would like their shirts signed."

"That's a lot to sign…" CC said, grinning.

"Big fans?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah." We all said reassuringly.

They laughed, and signed all of our stuff, and we said thanks.

"Alright guys, we should probably be heading back to Camp. It's been really awesome seeing you guys though. We should do this more often!" I said.

"Totally!" Emma nodded.

"Bye!" Tanner and I said.

"Bye!" they waved sadly.

We walked casually away, pretending to look for a taxi, but once we were out of sight, I dragged Tanner into a shadowy wall, and reappeared a few feet away from Camp borders.

"Come on. If we're quiet, we can sneak past Percy." I murmured.

He nodded, and we both crept quietly past a half asleep Percy.

Once we were in the clear, I laughed. "Some Guard." I snorted.

"Yeah." He grinned, but then looked at me seriously. "Listen, about the kiss…" he began.

"Shh." I said. "I'm too tired to have a serious conversation right now."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright, well, get back to me when you're ready. I'm gonna go be the second guard again. Sleep Well, Alice." He waved, walking back to the boundaries, as I walked to my Hades cabin.

I quickly changed into my Pajamas once inside, and hung up my now signed Bvb shirt, tossed my bag onto the floor, and collapsed under blankets in my bed. I was asleep about 4 minutes later.

**_A/N Soo that was a long chapter I think. What do you think? Awesome? Terrible? Ok? Let me know! Reminder: There is a couple poll on my profile. So yeah! I hoped you enjoyed, and I know, it might have gotten kinda cheesy or boring at times, but at least I tried, right? Anyways Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Interrogated By My Brother

My eyes flew open, and I quickly sat up. I wondered what had awoken me so abruptly. A quick glance around the room answered my question…Nico was sitting on his bed, looking straight at me. I tended to wake up easily when people stare at me in my sleep.

"Nico, stop acting like a creepy stalker." I groaned and fell back down on my bed.

He rolled his eyes. "Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I find it funny that you say that right after I accuse you of being a stalker." I point out.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked at me with an expression that looked like he was thinking '_Really?'_

"Haha." He said sarcastically. "Now tell me where you were last night."

"Ok, Daddy." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I went for a walk around camp."

"With a backpack?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. And?" I challenged.

"You need more practice lying, Alice." Nico grinned. I frowned, disappointed in myself.

"C'mon, why can't you tell me where you were?" Nico asked.

"Wait. You were _snoring _when I left, how the heck did you know all the details of my departure?" I glanced around the room, wondering if Nico had installed some weird demigod security cameras around here.

"Thalia saw you. There were more than three gods. Ever since the attack **_(A/N btw this takes place after the PJO series, so the Kronos attack and all that stuff happened) _**Chiron's been heightening security. While people think that there are only two guards, there are actually three. The third one is hidden somewhere, such as a tree, or a bush, you get the point. In this case, Thalia was hiding in the tree you were under." Nico explained.

"Ok, wait. Why does the third have to hide from everyone else?" I asked.

"Ok, think about it like this: There are two guards. One guard is a spy for the enemy. So he/she kills the second one, and lets the enemy army inside. But, with the hidden third guard, there might still be hope. The hidden guard can go down to camp, and warn everyone in time…or, in this case, tell the older brother when his little sister sneaks out. _With a boy." _Nico frowned at me when he said the last part.

"Ok, that makes sense now." I said, trying to ignore the last part.

"You left, without telling anybody, with a boy." Nico repeated.

"Yeah, I know. I was there. Crazy, right?" I said.

"Oh my gods, Alice, give me a straight answer to my question!" Nico snapped.

"What question was that? I got sidetracked with our other conversations."

"Where. Were. You. Last. Night." He said slowly.

"Oh, right! That one." I laughed nervously. He looked at me expectantly.

"I went out with some friends." I shrugged.

"Which friends?" he asked.

"Ava, Emma, and Mia." I said. I wasn't too worried about him finding out about them. They had met eachother before, and Nico seemed to approve of them. (not that it mattered, I was gonna hang out with them anyway)

"Okay. How do I know you're not lying." He asked.

"I have PROOF!" I said triumphantly, whipping out my phone. Turns out that was a mistake.

"You used your phone outside of camp?!" Nico yelled.

"Umm…No?" I said.

"Then why did you bring it out to show me?" Nico snapped.

"I was moving it?" I suggested nervously.

"I wish you'd stop lying." Nico sighed.

"Fine, fine. I used it to text Emma. I was going to show the texts to you as proof that we did hang out." I gave up, and answered his question.

"Let me see them." Nico held out his hand. I turned it on, and tossed the black phone over to him.

Nico pulled up my text messages, and read them aloud.

"Alice: Guess who's in NYC?!

Emma: OMG where r u?

Alice: I'll be in the park where we always go in about 5 minutes. Meet u there? Call the other girls 2.

Emma: Yeah! We'll be so excited c u soon!"

He looked up. "Ok, so I believe you hung out with your friends. But you still haven't answered who the boy was."

"He was a friend of mine."

"Obviously. Name? Age? Relationship status to you?" Nico rolled his eyes.

I groaned. Why did everyone think we were together? "Name: Tanner. Age: 16, a year older than me. Relationship status: Single. Relationship status to me: FRIENDS." I answered his question.

"Good." Nico looked satisfied, and relaxed more. His next question was more casual. "So where'd you guys go?"

"Well, Eva and Mia had some tickets to a concert, and there was no way me and Tanner were going to miss that opportunity, so we all took a taxi to the concert." I answered easily.

"Which band?" Nico asked curiously.

"Black Veil Brides. And they kicked butt. And I got an autograph on my shirt." I said proudly.

"That's really cool. Can I see?" Nico asked.

"Yeah!" I darted into the closet, where I had set my shirt, and carefully took it to Nico. Nico examined the signatures. "Very nice." He said.

"Yeah." I suddenly remembered something from the concert, and blushed.

"What?" Nico immediately saw my skin color change.

"Nothing." I answered just as quickly as his question. He merely raised an eyebrow, but thankfully, didn't push it any further.

"So, how late were you out?" Nico wondered.

I frowned, and thought about it. "I actually have no idea."

Nico snorted, and shook his head. "You're acting more and more like the typical rebellious teenage daughter each day."

"And you're acting more and more like a Dad each day." I retorted.

"Well _somebody's _gotta do it." He defended himself jokingly.

"Whatever. I'm getting dressed." I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet.

I ran back out into the bedroom, and snatched my bvb shirt off of Nico's bed. "I'll be putting that in a safe spot, thanks." I said as I hung it up.

Then I turned around, and shut the closet door again, and faced my imminent doom…What to wear. I frowned, and decided to choose at random. I closed my eyes, and swiped at a random shirt. When I opened my eyes, the shirt was revealed to be a black one(obviously) with some skulls and roses on it. I quickly pulled that on over my head, and decided to wear my charcoal colored skinny jeans_. Yay! My wardrobe issue has now been resolved_. I thought triumphantly to myself.

I walked out into the bedroom, where Nico was just finishing getting dressed himself. He had, thank the gods, already put his pants on, and was now pulling a plain black tee over his head. After he had finished putting that on, he turned to me, and jumped a mile high.

"Maybe you should be a hidden third guard." He said after getting over his little scare. Looking over my outfit, he nodded. "Nice." He said.

"Wow, fashion advice from a boy, I'm really going to keep that in mind. Nico likes black stuff." I teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled, walking out the door.

I laughed, and grabbed a brush, and ran it through my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror by my bed, I saw several streaks of brown amongst the black. One of these days I was going to have to dye it again. Checking my makeup, I deemed it presentable. I was still wearing enough to call it(well, what others call it) _"goth" _And thankfully, none of it had smudged in my sleep, so I just strolled out of my cabin like I owned the world. Which I most certainly did not.

As I walked past, I grinned at everyone who looked at me. It didn't matter how they looked at me…they could look at me with hate, fear, curiosity…I'd still smile at him.

"Why are you so happy?" someone irritably said to me. I cheerfully turned around, only to once again find myself face to face with Miss. Queen Fake, aka Drew Tanaka.


	8. Trashy Perfume and Rainbows

"Well, hello again, weird nose job!" I smirked as she scowled at me. "In answer to your question, I'm happy because it's a lovely day. My problems have been resolved, and I'm living quite the happy life now. Not that I wasn't before, but…" I shrugged.

"Well, if your problem is your hair and makeup, then it is most certainly _not _resolved." Drew said as though this was the greatest comeback in the world.

"Ooh, burn." I sarcastically said.

"You have most certainly been burned." Drew scoffed.

"Wow, really expanding your speech ability. Words like certainly don't come out of your shiny mouth. And you don't always use proper grammar." I observed.

"Shut up." Drew scowled again.

"And she's back! Using short, simple sentences again! I was worried that you'd act smart all the time. But, honestly, who am I kidding. You're Drew Tanaka; of course you wouldn't act smart. Silly Alice." I taunted.

"You…you'll pay for that." She hissed.

"I'm scared." I raised my eyebrows.

"You should be."

"Sarcasm, honey. I'm not actually scared." I explained.

"Ugh, I totally knew that!" She lied.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"But I am serious about you paying for it. You embarrassed me a few weeks ago, and I'm not gonna let you forgot it." She said, a psycho glint in her eyes appearing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on that, because…" I was interrupted by Drew whipping out her perfume bottle, and spraying squirt after squirt in my face.

"Gah! It smells like trashy sluts!" I dramatically yelled, while rubbing at my eyes. All of a sudden, something smooth and black went over my body. After a few seconds, I discovered it was a large black trashbag. I suddenly fell to a different position, and felt as though I was being dragged along the ground.

I sighed, figuring it was Drew. After all, she was the one who had last seen me, and sprayed me with her trashy perfume.

I quickly squinted my eyes shut, trying to force tears out. Before you get all, "Oh, you're such a fake crybaby" and all that crap, I was forcing tears, because tears get toxins out of your eyes. No doubt the perfume had several chemicals that, if left untreated, would cause some sort of infection. So I was trying to wash chemicals out.

5 minutes later, my eyes were feeling fine, and I was getting bored. With the exception of a few bumps here and there, there was absolutely nothing interesting in this bag. And, of course, my iPod was in my other pair of jeans, so I couldn't even listen to that. So I grumpily sighed, crossed my arms lazily, and "enjoyed" the ride.

Suddenly, the bag came to a stop. The trash bag was opened, and light flooded in. I pretended to hiss like a vampire, and said, "The light! It buuurns!"

By the way, I was right. It was Drew who had taken me in the trashbag. As I climbed out of the plastic, I looked around. It looked as though they had taken me into Drew's private bathroom.

"You know, Drew. My exhaled carbon monoxide could've poisoned me. Let me explain: I was in a confined space, meaning that I was breathing in my exhaled air. Exhaled air is rich in Carbon Monoxide, which is a poisonous gas, so had I been in there longer, I could've died." I said.

"Is she, like, a genius, or something?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around, and after recovering after the fact that I had 15 faces staring at me, I said, "No, no. Not a genius. I just pay attention to things other than make up."

"Oh." The girl that had called me a genius said, nodding. Then her face got an expression of realization. "Hey!" she protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, why am I here? It's been fun educating you for a minute and all, but, I'm guessing that's not why you came." I guessed.

"No. It's not." Drew Tanaka said.

"I figured as much." I sighed. "So, watcha guys want?"

"We're gonna give you the girliest makeover EVER!" a young girl said excitedly.

"Yeah, because you look weird." Another said.

"I mean, why black? It's soo boring."

"FYI, I don't just wear black. I wear red, and gray, and sometimes white. I wear several different colors, but yes, I am quite fond of black." I said calmly.

"Well, we're gonna fix that, sweetheart." Drew smiled, and snapped her fingers.

At once, I was being lifted up, and carried over to something. I felt like one of those rock stars, being carried by fans. Except these weren't fans, and I was headed to a girly doom.

All of a sudden, I was plopped down into a white chair, the kind you sit in when you get a haircut.

A bunch of boys and girls tied my hands and legs with wigs, ribbons, and hair extensions.

"Grab the makeup! Amy, Rosalie, Katherine, Sarah, Mikayla! You guys are in charge of makeup! Ryan, Chloe, Sean, Abigail, you're in charge of hair! Adelaide, Madison, you're with me on clothes!" Drew shouted out orders.

I just sat there, (I mean, I was tied to the chair, there wasn't anything else I could do) while other kids shouted at each other, picking up makeup, hair stuff, and clothes.

It looked like the makeup team had finished picking stuff first. They bustled over here, carrying handfuls of makeup over.

"Guys, we're doing her makeup now, so don't bump into us!" A blonde yelled.

They all turned to me, wearing fake smiles. Or maybe they were real, and just appeared fake because of the makeup. I wasn't sure.

"Ok, I'm Amy." The blonde with blue eyes said.

"Rosalie." A dirty blonde with grey eyes said. **_(NOT LIKE ANNABETH) _**

"Katherine." A red head with brown eyes smiled.

"Sarah." A girl with brown and pink hair said.

"And I'm Mikayla!" A girl with bright, bubblegum pink and purple hair trilled.

"Nice to meet you all." I said sarcastically.

"Now, we're gonna be doing your makeup…" Sarah said excitedly.

"Obviously." I interrupted. "Just get on with it." I sighed.

"Don't be like that." Katherine said disappointedly.

I just put on an expressionless face, and closed my eyes. I heard them talking, but I didn't actually listen.

Someone pulled my hair back into a really tight ponytail, and started scrubbing at my face with a wet paper towel. A quick peek, and I saw that Amy was scrubbing away my black makeup.

I frowned unhappily, but had to let them continue, because, as I say again, I was tied to a chair.

"There! Now that all that boring makeup is gone, we can start over and make you look happy, and lively!" Sarah giggled maniacally...Or at least it sounded maniacal to me. Maybe I'm just not used to having such makeup obsessed girls around me.

"Maybe I'm not happy and lively." I mumbled.

One of the girls rolled their eyes at me, and smiled. They squeezed some kind of gooey soap cleanser stuff, and started washing my face.

Now, if you know anything about me, you'll know I don't like strangers touching my face. I absolutely hate it. And so, having someone actually wash my face…that just made me downright uncomfortable.

"So this is Proactive, and that will make some of your little red spots go away." Katherine rubbed the Proactive in my face.

**_(I am not advertising Proactive. It's the first thing that popped into my head when I thought of skin treatment. I own nothing. Literally, I don't have any Proactive. But, repeated, I do not own/advertise proactive) _**

I looked at her with a bored expression, and closed my eyes.

"Maybe she wants some music? You love music right?" Rosalie said in attempts to cheer me up.

I shrugged. "Yeah, music would be fine."

"Great! Here I'll play some on the speakers…" Rosalie darted away, and when she came back, music was just starting to play.

And, of course, it would be the worst song ever.

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

**_(Let me make this clear. I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER. This is what came to mind when I thought of the most annoying songs. I do not have lyrics memorized, I looked it up at MetroLyrics. So yeah, do not ever. Ever. Ever. Think I like Justin Beiber. BECAUSE I HATE HIM) _**

I'll admit it. I flat out screamed. "CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

All of the girls and boys stared at me, but one girl…well, I guess I scared her, and she ran away, to change the song, hopefully.

So for a moment it was quiet…then…

Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already own it

I said can you give it back to me, she said never in your wildest dreams

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

"CHANGE IT!" I yelled.

"But I love this song!" Rosalie and Drew protested.

"Now!" I scowled.

"No!" Drew yelled at me.

So, there I was, listening to an awful pop song. **_(Nothing against One Direction. I just don't like their music…Please don't kill me for having a different music taste. I own nothing) _**

I mean, every overplayed song on the radio, Aphrodite's cabin loved it…There was some Katy Perry song called Roar, (how stupid) an awful song called Mirrors, a few other songs I can't name. Don't these people have a taste in music?

"Ok, so we're done with washing your face now, and we can get onto the makeup!" Katherine, the red head said. (**_Notice how those last three words rhyme. I just noticed that)_**

"Ok." I said unwillingly.

Amy popped open a HUGE makeup kit. It had, like, 80 different eyeshadows in there, plus 5 different blushes, plus 10 different lip glosses, plus the container with cream, foundation, powder, eyelash curlers, mascara, eyeliner…you get the idea.

My makeup has: A black eye shadow, white eyeshadow, and gray eyeshadow. I have pencil eyeliner, and liquid eyeliner. I have lipstick, and lip gloss, and one small thing of mascara. So seeing all of this stuff, it came as a bit of a shock.

"So, what we're gonna do here, is we're gonna use some pink, and some purple. We're just going to try and merge those two colors together, in harmony on your eyes. Oh, and we'll be putting on some dark dark purple eyeliner, liquid eyeliner that is, so that should look really cool. Who am I kidding…I'm doing it, it'll look totally fab. Then we're going to use the eyelash curler, and apply some of these falsies. So that'll be the eyemakeup, then we'll move on to foundation, and creams, and lotions, ok?" Mikayla smirked.

"Dust away." I sighed again, closing my eyes.

I felt a cold substance line my eyes, and as I had used liquid eyeliner before, I wasn't too surprised by it.

"You have to open your eyes now, widely. Duh." A girl's voice said.

I opened my eyes, looking up. The eyeliner neatly glided along my eyelid once again, and then she did the same thing, on the other eyelid.

"Now for the eyeshadow." Sarah said, pulling out a clean white applicator. She dipped it into a shade of pink, and lightly brushed on my eyelid. It was powdery, it was in some sense, relaxing, so I pretended that they weren't putting on bright pink and purple makeup, and enjoyed myself.

About 10 minutes later(that's what it felt like) someone said, "Done with your eyeshadow!"

I nodded to show that I had heard.

"So, we're not gonna use the eyeshadow curler, because your eyelashes are actually pretty thick. So we're gonna apply some mascara now." Rosalie said firmly.

I just shrugged, frowning coldly at everyone.

She told me to open my eyes widely, and I did so, and felt my eyelashes being uncomfortably tugged on by the inky black mascara. She repeated her steps on the second eyelid, and stepped back.

"Good." Sarah said, glancing over at me.

"Blush!" Amy cried.

"Yes!" Katherine agreed, and she grabbed a brush thingy, and rubbed it around in a shade of pink blush. She lightly dusted the brush onto my cheeks in upward strokes, doing this a few times, until she thought my cheeks were rosy enough.

"So now we have just one more thing to do." Mikayla said, pulling out something that looked like a paint brush.

"Lip gloss!" Katherine said.

Mikayla nodded, dipping the brush into some gooey red stuff. She told me to part my mouth, and I unhappily did so, while she "painted" my mouth red.

"There! Done with your makeup!" She stepped back.

"Hope you enjoy Miss. Depressed." Amy sneered.

"Yeah, totally." The other girls smirked, flipping their hair and walking away.

Almost at once, the hair crew swooped in on me.

"Ugh, what is this?" they immediately picked up a clump of my dyed hair in disgust.

"Hmm…let's think…gee I dunno, it grows on my head…Maybe its hair?" I said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I knew what you meant, idiot. I was commenting on how ugly it was." She rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes back. "Guess what. I think your fake eyelashes are ugly, you look like a camel." I snapped.

The girl took a step back, and put her hand on her hip. "Honey, it's not smart for you to be insulting me, when you're the one tied in a chair." She hissed.

"Uh huh. Get on with it then. Do my hair, and all that garbage." I sighed.

The girls, and some boys rolled their eyes again. Was that like there go to body movement or something?

They started spraying stuff in my hair, cut it, and pulled out two bottles of dye.

"So, we're going to dye your hair, an ombre look." A boy said.

"Yeah, so like, the top parts gonna start out dark brown, but gets light brown and blonde at the ends." Another girl explained.

I didn't answer, I was too horrified. I absolutely hated that idea. I was extremely fond of my black hair!

None the less, they started doing stuff I didn't know about in my hair, and about 40**(I dunno how long it takes to do the ombre look) **minutes later, a girl cried, "Done!"

"Yay!" I cheered sarcastically.

She scowled at me, and (surprise!) rolled her eyes. She pulled out a curling iron, and began curling my hair.

"All finished. Maybe you'll cheer up now." They walked away, to be replaced by Drew and her closest cronies.

"Get changed in this." She threw a pair of dark purple leggings at me, followed by a pink halter top. Next she tossed a pair of strappy high heels. One of her friends roughly untied me, and shoved me into a huge closet.

Obviously, I looked around for another exit. And because the universe views me as enemy #1, there were none. So I groaned, and got changed into the outfit. I crossed my arms, scowled, and stomped out.

"Aww, you look adorable." Was heard all throughout the cabin.

Suddenly the door flew open, and who should be there but Piper McLean.

"What's going on?" she narrowed her eyes.

"They're turning me into an ugly barbie doll." I snapped.

"Excuse me?" Piper frowned, looking at me. She gasped when she saw me. I guess it came as a shock to see me dressed like a rainbow.

"Drew. Fix her. Now." She commanded.

"Pfft. No. Besides, there's an enchantment. She has to wear this for a day." Drew sneered.

"Lovely." I sighed, storming out of the cabin.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed! I repeat: I own nothing! I am not advertising anything! Oh, and don't hate me for not liking mainstream pop. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
